1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming carbon fibers using a metal-organic chemical vapor deposition method, and more particularly, to a method of forming carbon fibers at a low temperature below 450° C. using a metal-organic chemical vapor deposition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great deal of research has gone into the application of carbon nanotubes or carbon fibers to field emission devices (“FEDs”), fuel cells, semiconductor devices, and the like, since the discovery of the superior structural and electrical characteristics of carbon nanotubes and carbon fibers. Particularly, carbon fibers provide many advantages when used as emitters of FEDs, such as low driving voltage, high brightness, and competitive prices. Conventional methods of forming carbon fibers include arc discharge, laser ablation, chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), and plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (“PECVD”). However, when forming carbon fibers using these methods, a high temperature of greater than 800° C. is required, which can adversely affect the potential fabrication of devices that may be envisioned using carbon nanotube technology. A catalyst material or a plasma process can be used to form carbon fibers at a relatively low temperature. However, these processes still require a relatively high temperature greater than 600° C. Therefore, there is a limit to the reduction of the process temperature for forming carbon fibers when using these processes. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of forming carbon fibers at a low temperature.